


Slow and Steady Makes the Omega Insane

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Nines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Breeding Kink, Feeding Kink, Lots of masturbation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nines gets more dominate as it goes on bc Alpha, Omega!Connor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Top Nines, Virgin Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: Connor goes into heat and yet again he is alone. While pleasuring himself, he wakes up his Alpha brother. Things get awkward but cuddly as they agree to take things slow, except Connor can't keep his damn hands out of his pants.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to bash my head against a brick wall I feel so dirty writing this oh god wtf

Connor rolled in his bed. His abdomen was clenched and he was sweating badly. It was midnight, but that didn’t stop his body from slamming him into heat. Connor threw the covers off of his body. -He was just too hot! And turned on the air conditioning. He passed by his brother’s room, and for a split second he considered crawling into bed with him. 

The A/C began to rattle and Connor waddled to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet and stuck a slick pad to his underwear. He was going to spend another heat alone. It made him feel so empty that at 22 he still had his virginity. He always had wanted a family of his own - great fantasies of being the perfect Omega, but at the same time he hated that idea. He didn’t want to play housewife, he wanted his own career and friends. But when it’s this time of his cycle, he can’t help but to fantasize about it. 

Connor crawled on his bed and resisted the urge to nest. Well, maybe he could a little. He bunched up his sheets and arranged his pillows around himself. The walls weren’t thick enough for his liking, but he didn’t want to clean it up later. He whimpered into the sheets as he waited for the air conditioning to work its magic and take away some of his pain. His scent was starting to permeate throughout his room, and Connor felt like he was suffocating in it.

It was hard, but he managed to get a few more hours of sleep in before he gave up. It was still too early in the morning, but he was covered in sweat and slick. Connor peeled off his bed and started the shower. The first day is always the worst… 

Under the spray of cool water Connor washed himself. Eventually he was lathering up his ass to clean away all of the fluids seeping from there. He hissed when his fingers grazed his rim. Connor bit his lip and pushed past it. It wasn’t enough, so Connor plunged another in. He started to rock back on his hand to get his fingers deeper. Connor knew his fingers were never enough, and sadly his dildo was in his drawer back in his bedroom. He kept trying to work in more fingers, but they are too short. Sure, he could fist himself, but the angle would be very awkward.

Connor ended up settling to gently stroking himself using soap as a lube. Oh he was just so damn lonely… It didn’t take long for Connor’s small Omega cock to start sputtering a pitiful amount of come. Then Connor was left unsatisfied and empty. Eventuall he finished cleaning himself up and stepped out of the shower in shame.

Connor brought out his laptop and curled in his nest to help pass the time until Niles woke up. Until then, he had to make sure to be quiet.

Connor made it a whole two hours without touching himself again. This time, he took out a large purple silicon cock with a fake knot designed into it. Connor fingered himself open rather quickly, and positioned the toy at his entrance. He pushed it in without hesitation, and used the time he needed for his body to adjust to it to look up porn. 

He was very picky, but settled on one of his guilty pleasures: incest. 

Connor made sure to find  _ actual  _ incest, not just actors obviously following a script. He couldn’t tell you why he liked it so much, he just did. Connor started out at a medium pace with his toy. He thrusted it in and out of himself with a lewd squelch each time. A moan erupted from his throat, and Connor watched the video with great interest: it was a pair of brothers. One an Alpha, the other an Omega. He watched the Alpha with striking blue eyes piston with a steady pace into the Omega below him and  _ oh god did Connor want someone to do that to him.  _

Connor whined that he had no one, but kept a steady pace with pleasuring himself. Eventually he took his other hand off of his laptop and wrapped it around his cock. Now no matter which direction Connor bucked his hips he was being stimulated. 

Just as the people in the video sped up, Connor did as well. He just felt so good! At this point he wasn’t even bothering trying to hide the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. It would probably wake Niles up, but he didn’t care. Connor kept thrusting the toy, faster and faster. He could see the finish line, and dear god he was about to crash into it. Connor kept going, and then slowly but surely worked the fake knot into himself. Painfully, he fit it in. At that moment, he felt full. He then felt everything become too much and his toes curled, then his balls drew close to his body, and then-

“OH GOD, NILES! FU-UCK!” 

Connor spazzed on his bed, and his scent gland was working in overdrive. He was spent and alone in his nest, come on his belly, and the porn video was still playing. Connor’s eyes fluttered shut. Maybe now he could get some sleep…

Then there was a knock on his door. Connor froze. His heart stopped. In the silence he could still hear the porn video playing. He silently closed the tab on his laptop that was playing the offensive media.

“Connor, when you are ready I need to talk to you.”

Connor had a miniature heart attack. His voice cracked when he squeaked out a shrill “ok” Connor then had to pull the dildo out of himself. He was too anxious to ease the knot out, and squealed in pain when he yanked it out. What the fuck should he do now? Did Niles hear his scream out his name? He probably did. Will he hate Connor forever? Probably. Should Connor just accept that he’s a disgusting pervert and just pack his shit now? After Niles rejects him. 

Connor slowly put his clothes on, and with each button up his shirt he felt his heart break a little bit more. This is it. Connor fucked up big time. Niles is going to kick him out, or maybe just avoid him at all costs. Would their relationship ever recover? No, someone like Connor doesn’t deserve redemption. 

“Connor, I can almost hear you overthinking in there. I’m not mad or upset. Trust me, not your obsessive thoughts.” 

Connor almost choked on his own spit. He made an effort to speed up getting dressed to confront Niles. He then combed his hair and put on fresh deodorant to help make him seem more presentable.

Carefully Connor opened the door. Niles wasn’t in the hallway, so Connor walked silently out into the living room and kitchen. Niles was seated on the couch, waiting for him. Connor then hesitantly made his way over and sat on the opposite side of Niles. There was a pit in his stomach that he felt like he could fall into. 

“So. You were rather loud. For future reference, I would like for you to keep quiet - especially when I am asleep.” Niles’ voice was calm. In fact, he didn’t seem  _ too  _ disturbed about what Connor had done, or more so what he had said. 

Connor’s lip twitched. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“And then… At the end… Connor, are you attracted to me?” Niles made a great effort to hide any and all of his feelings on the matter.

“M-Maybe? I uh… I.. I don’t know?” Connor couldn’t stand to look at Niles anymore. His face was hot and his anxiety was spiking.

“Alright. Is this something you’d like to explore…?” Niles wasn’t looking at Connor anymore, either. 

Connor’s whole body went hot again. Is Niles suggesting what he thinks he’s suggesting? “N-NI! I uh.. Ok. Yeah. Just… Let’s just take it a bit slow. I’ll be in heat all week. No need to rush it hah…” The pit in Connor’s stomach turned into a volcano, spewing warm and giddy excitement all throughout his body. 

Connor sat there dumbfounded. Him and Niles…? He never had imagined such a thing. He needed a moment to process what had just been spoken. Connor got lost in his own world until the couch dipped next to him. He looked over and Niles was sitting right beside him. Oh. An arm then slipped around his shoulders, and Connor leaned into Niles.

Then, Connor’s abdomen clenched again and the smell of cinnamon and pumpkin spice filled the room. Niles squeezed Connor’s shoulder in reassurance. “Are you alright Connor? I’ve lived with you all my life and I’ve never smelled your heat like this before…”

Connor whimpered and curled up next to Niles. “Yes, Alpha.” He then pressed his nose to Niles’ neck to get more of his smell. Niles smelled like a beautiful mix of gunpowder and pine. It was like Niles was a shotgun of Christmas. 

“You’ve also never called me Alpha before…”

“I just noticed, I smell like autumn and you smell like winter.” Connor nuzzled deeper and cooed. Niles then wrapped both of his arms all the way around Connor and held him close. 

Niles took a deep sniff and chuckled. “You smell like pumpkin pie. It is making me hungry. Actually, I didn’t eat breakfast at all. Would you like for me to get you something from the bakery?” 

Connor perked up. “You’re going to the bakery!?” 

Niles nodded. “Yes. You are in heat so all you want to eat is sugar. What would you like?” 

Connor hummed. “How about instead of calling me a pumpkin pie, you get me one?”

“Alright. Be a good Omega for me while I’m gone, wouldn’t you?” He gave Connor a warm smile, but his words already went to his dick. As soon as Niles closed the door to their house, Connor stuck his hands down into his pants for round three.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Feeding kink and breeding kink.

Connor was very excited. Niles will take care of his heat…? And  _ oh did he smell so good.  _ And he was so soft and kind and he held Connor close and he’s buying him pie he’s such a sweet Alpha and-

Connor came in his damn pants. He shamefully pulled his hands out and made his way to the sink. After washing his shame from his hands he walked to the bathroom. Good thing he was earring a slick pad - it also caught his other mess. It was a simple change and Connor slinked back into the kitchen to wait for his Alpha. 

It was upsetting that the winter scent of Niles was gone. It left Connor feeling vulnerable. A thought crossed his mind, and he acted on it. Connor opened the door to Niles’ room and walked in. His room was unbearably clean. It frustrated Connor - he was hoping to find some article of clothing laying about. Instead, he took one of Niles’ pillows and brought it to his own room. Connor centered himself in his nest and cuddled the pillow like it was Niles himself. Connor inhaled deeply. It wasn’t as strong as Niles himself, obviously, but it was enough for now.

Connor rested in his nest and waited as patiently as he could. Eventually, Niles opened the door. 

“Connor? Where did you go? They were sold out of pumpkin pie, so I bought you a coconut cake. I know how much you love coconut.” Niles entered Connor’s room and peeked his head in. “Is that my pillow?” He smiled warmly and walked up to Connor.

“Sorry! I needed you, and you weren’t here. I’m sorry.” Connor moved aside and Niles sat in Connor’s nest with him.

Niles hummed. “I guess I left my Omega alone too early. We weren’t together on the couch long.” He pulled Connor close and held him loosely. Connor then stuck his nose to Niles’ scent gland and whined. 

“I needed that… Anyway, you said you got me a cake..?”

Niles smiled and pulled out the cake and a fork. He handed both to Connor, but Connor just stared at him. Niles waited a moment, but then spoke. “Is there something wrong..? Is it not what you want?” 

Connor jerked. “Of course not! I was just wondering if you could… maybe feed me?”

Niles blushed hard. “Oh! I can do that.. But first, is this endearing or sexual? I can fulfill either.” The thought of feeding Connor this whole damn cake made something in him stir.

Connor’s eyes went wide. “Your scent is stronger. I can smell a hint of arousal… Mm.. I’d like it to be sexual…” His face went red and his pupils were blown. “Please… Feed me, Alpha.”

Niles’ felt his instincts kicking in. He picked Connor up and then laid him at the end of the bed. He opened the packaging on the cake and got a forkful.

Connor’s cock was already straining for the fourth fucking time. He opened his mouth expectantly and then he tasted the sweet cake and the cool metal of the fork. Niles was right beside him watching intently. Connor swallowed and Niles was already presenting Connor with another forkful. This time Connor made a show of slowly pulling back off of the fork and he could see a subtle shift in Niles’ face. His scent got stronger, and with a simple glance Connor could tell that Niles was fully erect.

Connor kept taking forkful after forkful of cake. He felt so taken care of, so loved, by being fed. His Alpha was taking such good care of him! Niles paused after one bite and Connor watched him curiously. He almost asked what was wrong, but then Niles reached over and ran his hand over Connor’s stomach. Connor then started  _ purring.  _ Niles chuckled.

“You love attention, don’t you?” Niles cooed. He then started rubbing his belly in circles. “Too bad you have no little roll of your stomach..” 

Connor sighed. “Are you going to still feed me, or keep playing with the belly I don’t have?” 

Niles snorted. “Such a sassy Omega.” Then there was more food in Connor’s face. He opened his mouth happily and ate it. Then, Niles leaned and licked Connor’s lip.

“You had frosting there.” 

Connor whimpered. He was so fucking hard. He just wanted Niles to breed him right then and there..! Fill him up! Knot him! Knock him up! He just had to be a little patient… another bite of the cake was presented to him. Connor took it hastily, and Niles was still petting his stomach.

Connor started feeling full about a third of the way through the cake. He gave Niles a pleading look and whined. Niles growled.

“I know you can eat more. Come on. If you can eat half of it, I’ll fuck you.”

Connor felt so full, but he wanted, no,  _ needed  _ Nines inside of him. With great pain he accepted more food. He chewed and forced it down. He silently prayed that he wouldn’t throw up before he ate himself to death. 

“Good boy,” Niles growled. “I know you’re hungry. Let me take care of you.” 

Connor then became eager again to eat the cake - to please his Alpha and to hear his praise. His stomach churned, but Connor forced it down. He refused to see how much he had left, because he knew it still was quite a bit. And then something sweet pressed against his lips ripped him from his thoughts and Connor accepted the treat. 

Niles moaned at seeing Connor so full. He placed the plastic lid on the cake and set it aside. “You’ve been such a good Omega. I’ll let it slide that you can’t eat it all. Now…” Niles then straddled Connor and looked at him with a glint in his eyes. “Are you ready to have my children?”

“Yes Alpha! I want it! Breed me please!” Connor instinctually spread his legs despite him still wearing his pants. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Niles leaned down and claimed Connor’s mouth. The kiss was desperate and needy. Niles was quick to overtake Connor’s tongue and claim his mouth as his own. He then stuck his hands under Connor’s shirt and began mapping out his chest. Whenever his hands found a nipple, he made sure to give them a little pinch. 

When the kiss ended Connor reached down quickly to yank off his shirt. In his haste, he swore he heard the fabric tear. Niles chuckled. He did the same but with more care. Next he shimmied out of his pants and removed Connor’s. For the first time they saw each other naked. 

Connor had a typical small Omega cock that could never really please anybody, where Niles had a fucking Arizona green tea can sized dick. Connor felt his slick dribble onto the bed sheets below him. Niles hovered over Connor and began kissing him again. He stuck a finger into Connor’s warm hole. Connor felt it explore a bit and feel around. Soon there was another finger joining it. They were stretching Connor since he had never taken a dick before, but it seemed that he was already loose and pliant. 

Niles broke the kiss. “You’re already stretched out. You were fucking yourself this morning with something, weren’t you? When you called my name?”

Connor sheepishly nodded. “It even has a knot at the base…” 

Niles growled. “Good to know, but you won’t need it anymore.” He aligned himself up with Connor’s hole and pressed the tip in. Connor could tell just by looking at Niles that he was bigger than his dildo. And now that he felt the tip push past his rim, he could feel it too. He felt so good despite only having a tiny portion of Niles inside him. It was so good to be connected to him.

Niles eased his hips forward and pressed a couple more inches into Connor, who took it with ease. “If I didn’t know any better, I would have never guessed that you’re a virgin, Connor.” 

Connor blushed even harder and laughed weakly. Then Niles went for it and buried himself to the hilt. Connor gasped and then moaned loudly. “Niles… Oh Niles you’re finally inside me…! So many years of wanting… denying…” 

Niles’ demeanor softened a bit and kissed Connor gently before starting at a slow pace. “Mm. taking me so well. I can’t wait to fill you with my seed. And then, each day your stomach’s going to get a little more perfect everyday.” 

Connor started rocking his hips back into Niles’. Niles took it as a sign to speed up to a decent pace. He sighed at getting some decent friction. Connor started letting out little ‘oh’s and ‘ah’s at each thrust. He never felt so good in his life! So many years of lying to himself. So many years of watching incest for ‘no good reason’. So many years of watching beautiful stern blue eyes. Now he can finally let himself go. He reached up and latched his arms around Niles. He forced his eyes open and let them meet Niles’. He was so handsome. Strong facial features, pale skin, soft and thick brown hair, and  _ oh those blue eyes.  _

And don’t get Connor started on how he smelled! He loved it whenever something made Niles happy, like his paycheck or a good joke and Connor could smell it on him. And the small smirk he had instead of a smile was all Connor needed. It took Connor everything he had to not say ‘I love you’.

Niles noticed his Omega spacing out and picked up the pace so that the  _ real  _ fun begins. He started to groan, but it was drowned out with Connor starting a choir of his own. His soft voice all but echoed in his room. He thrusted his thick cock in and out of his beautiful Omega. His Omega who was so warm and tight, one who apparently had been chasing him for quite some time. An Omega ready to be bred.

Niles groaned. He’s going to breed Connor. Connor, who occasionally draws stars on his jeans and who smiles to his eyes, albeit lopsidedly. A precious boy who sings loudly in the shower when he thinks no one can hear him. The guy who Niles always looked up to when they were younger. Yeah, Niles is claiming this one.

“Mmhmm! Connor, you’re going to be mine. You’re going to by  _ MY  _ bitch. My beautiful, sweet and precious bitch… “ Then his thrusts became erratic.

Connor moaned at his words. He never heard Niles refer to an Omega as a bitch before. It’s a slur to some, others just slang. It’s true meaning was ‘An Omega whose purpose is to only be bred’. If Niles was calling Connor this, the serious and cold man that he is, that means he’s hellbent on knocking Connor up and making him his mate.

Connor felt the knot start to catch on his rim. He was ready to be Niles’ mate, and turned his head to the side submissively. The inner Alpha in Niles had him bite down hard where Connor’s neck met his shoulder. It drew blood, but instead of pain, it sent white hot pleasure through Connor. He screamed Niles’ name and held him tight. His body clenched around Niles’ thick, long cock which sent him over the edge as well. 

When Niles finally came down from his high, he unclenched his jaw and pulled back. He licked the bonding mark affectionately and  _ holy fuck he just bonded to his brother.  _ Out of shock he tried to pull away, but then felt a horrific pain in his groin and Connor shrieked under him.

“We’re knotted dipshit! Stop pulling on it!” Connor relaxed when Niles lowered himself again.

“Sorry, I was just surprised… I marked you Connor. And… Please tell me you’re on birth control. We’re cops. If one of us gets injured on the job… Oh our poor baby.”

Connor swallowed thickly. “Welp. Maybe you should’ve said something before we got so determined to breed.”

Niles hung his head in shame. “It’s in our instincts… Fuck why couldn’t have we been Betas?” He chuckled weakly. 

Connor held Niles. “Well, if I wanted to start a family, I would choose you, Ni. I love you.”

Niles kissed Connor. “If the mark was anything to go by, I choose you too, Connor. I love you too.” Niles then shifted the both of them to their sides to wait out the half hour while they are connected. “Oh and you’re going to swell with my children soon… Mm I can imagine you walking in the kitchen barefoot in a nightgown making some huge meal to be mostly eaten by you.”

Connor laughed. “I felt your dick twitch. What, are you going to try for a round two? With your precious pregboy? Going to plug me up with all of the seed you’ve got so that it’ll take?” Niles hissed in pain and Connor felt warmth coat his insides. 

Niles spoke painfully. “Don’t talk like that while my knot’s swollen. You  _ know  _ I’ll keep ejaculating.” Connor hummed and decided to spare his brother from any more torture. 

They fell asleep like that - the both of them connected in the most intimate way in Connor’s nest. 


End file.
